Tobias Gets Sent to Playgroup
Mrs. Wildebeest (offscreen): *knocks on the door* Madame Gazelle: *opens the door* Yes? Mrs. Wildebeest: Tobias needs to stay with you for a while. Madame Gazelle: Okay. Tobias: *comes in* Mrs. Wildebeest: Goodbye. *drives away* Tobias: Aw, yeah! Sweet! Madame Gazelle: Did Mrs. Wildebeest say you needed some leisure time, where there are no other kids your age, to get back on task? Tobias (lying): Yeah! Madame Gazelle: Well, okay, then! There's painting, drawing, toys and so much more! What do you want to do? Tobias: Sweet guitar you got there! *gets a guitar from the instrument box* *runs up to the stage* *starts playing* Tobias (singing): Well, alright fellas, My name's Tobias. If you ain't cool, it's you I'm biased. The basement's where I always hang, by myself or with my gang. (Chorus:) Yo, my name's Tobias, I'm awesome and I'm cool. The teachers even let me go away from school. My basement bedroom may be a mess, but mess with me, and it won't be bless... George's age starts crying Madame Gazelle: Tobias Pig, stop that racket right now! Tobias (singing): Sorry, Madame Gazelle, but it's the teacher's order. She says if I'm to work, I can't get any boreder. Madame Gazelle: *sighs* Emily: That song was beautiful, Tobias! Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Peppa: All he does all day is lie around in his basement watching Ninja Pigs. Emily: Ndiyo. He doesn't appear to have a speck of mud on him. Tobias: Get away from me, you stupid pipsqueaks! Peppa: Tobias, will you please stop saying that!? Tobias: Stop saying what? "Pipsqueaks?" Peppa: *sighs* Madame Gazelle: Lunch! *rings bell* comes to the canteen Madame Gazelle: Here's our lunch, stew! Tobias: Stew? Oh, man! Can I get a burger and chips? Madame Gazelle: Sure! *makes Tobias a burger and chips* Tobias: Mmm! *goes to a table* *bites into the burger* Mind if I take my shoes off? Madame Gazelle: Not at all! Tobias: *takes his shoes off* Aah! Peppa: They're a bit smelly. Suzy: Yeah. Madame Gazelle: Now, now, Tobias needs his leisure time. Outside, everyone! Tobias: Can I stay in? Madame Gazelle: Sure! the playgroup kids go out Tobias: *goes to the computer lab* *looks up Ninja Pigs on PigTube* *clicks on an episode* Aw, yeah! Computer: Ninja Pigs! Ninja Pigs! Warriors with wiggly tails! Piggy power!... In Madame Gazelle's office... phone rings Madame Gazelle: *answers* Hello? Gigi Gazelle from Peppatown Playgroup speaking. Mrs. Wildebeest: Hello Gigi, how's Tobias' punishment going? Madame Gazelle: Punishment? Mrs. Wildebeest: What, you didn't know it was a punishment? Madame Gazelle: Oh, thank you for telling me! He said he needed leisure time! *hangs up* Mrs. Wildebeest: Hmph! Madame Gazelle: *goes out of her office* whole place is a shambles, covered in graffiti and stuff Madame Gazelle: Goodness! Tobias, where are you? *looks all around the building* *sighs* *goes outside* Children, we need to search for Tobias Pig! searches, but he isn't there Peppa: Where could he be? Madame Gazelle: That's it, we're taking the bus. gets into the bus Madame Gazelle: Everyone look out for Tobias! Rebecca: He's not here. Colina: Not here, either. Freddy: I'll sniff him out. *winds the window down* Hang on a minute, that's his foot odour! Madame Gazelle: Perfect! *stops the bus* Freddy: *gets out and follows his nose* Oh, he left behind his shoes! *picks them up and gets back on the bus* No luck, Madame Gazelle. Madame Gazelle: Okay, then. *continues driving* Peppa: Remember when we climbed up that hill? Madame Gazelle: Yes? Peppa: Well, I met Tobias' friend Buffy Bat in a cave on it. Maybe we could look there! Madame Gazelle: Good choice, Peppa! *drives the bus up the hill* Pedro: You know, I just noticed that both times we've come here, it's involved a missing pig. Madame Gazelle: *sighs* gets out Madame Gazelle: Lead the way, Peppa! Peppa: Um, well, I just meandered along until I came to it. Madame Gazelle: Now you tell me. Peppa: I'll see if I can find it. Later... Peppa: Aha! Buffy: *wakes up* What do you want? Peppa: Is Tobias Pig here! Buffy: *hisses* NO! *goes back to sleep* Madame Gazelle: Great. All that walking for nothing. How did we get here, again? Mummy Bat: Shall I fly you to the top? Madame Gazelle: How will you carry all of us? Mummy Bat: Easy. *goes* *comes back with a basket tied to her shoes* gets in Mummy Bat: Oh! I've gotta do my shopping. Madame Gazelle: *sighs* Mummy Bat: *flies to Swinesbury's* Emily: Swinesbury's? Really? Go to Tusco! And, urgh, it smells like they're having a clearance sale on rotten cheese! Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Peppa: Swinesbury's would never do that! Freddy's toting around Tobias' rotten old shoes! Freddy: Hang on a minute. *sniffs* *follows his nose* Madame Gazelle: Freddy Fox, where are you going? Behind the shops... Tobias: *eats some chips* Freddy: Gotcha! Tobias: *sighs* Madame Gazelle: Well done, Freddy! Now, Tobias, after that graffiti you did earlier, I'm afraid you're gonna have another punishment. Mrs. Wildebeest: Did somebody say Tobias is getting another punishment? What did he do? Madame Gazelle: He is getting punished for graffiti in the classroom. Peppa: And he called someone a "s- Madame Gazelle: *screams with Mrs. Wildebeest* Peppa! Mrs. Wildebeest: Tobias! How could you! You are to be taken home to get your mouth washed, young man! No school for a week until your mummy and daddy clean your dirty, dirty mouth. At Peppa's house... Mummy Pig: *washes Tobias's mouth with soap* I can't believe you said that to one of your students, Tobias. We should have done this long ago... Tobias: Ugh, I hate soapy water... Peppa: He deserved that punishment. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes